Re-Estize
Re-Estize (リ・エスティーゼ) is the royal capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Re-Estize is a very ancient city. As the Kingdom is low on finances, most of the roads are unpaved except for the important ones. Along the way, there is also a criminal organization named Eight Fingers, which haunts the underground, and is even connected to some corrupted nobles. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Here in Re-Estize, the nobles and king hold court to discuss the mysterious magic caster that saved Gazef Stronoff and his men. Though the Warrior Captain holds Ainz Ooal Gown to be a honorable fellow, the nobles however, ignore the heroics of the magic caster, instead cast and slander his name in doubt, surmising that he is an enemy from one of the other nations. Some even recommend bringing Ainz in for questioning using force. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The capital city had experience a major attack planned out by Jaldaboath himself and his demon army in order to retrieve a special item belonging to the Eight Fingers. Soon afterwards, a large section of the capital was then engulfed by a huge wall of flame that lit up to the city as bright as daylight. In order to prevent this catastrophe from happening, a massive counter strategy made up of soldiers and adventurers altogether were established to fight the demons which lasted throughout the night. By the end of this invasion, the city was finally save from the evil clutches of Jaldaboath and his demon army as they were repelled by the Dark Hero, Momon and the adventurers or soldiers who were there to support him. However, it only came with a heavy price where many of the cities' soldiers and adventurer parties who had participated in the war are killed. Whereas a vast majority of the city's supplies, resources and its citizens were captured and later taken away by the demons. In conclusion, the aftermath of this war was that a percentage of Re-Estize cities' infrastructure are heavily destroyed during the whole raid by the demon's invasion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Features Ro Lente Castle: It is located in the center of the city, which has twelve watchtowers around. The Valencia palace in the Ro Lente Castle consists of three sections including residence for the royal family. Known Characters from Re-Estize * Lanposa III - King * Barbro Andrean Ierudo Ryle Vaiself - First Prince * Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself - Second Prince * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself - Third Princess * Gazef Stronoff - Warrior Captain * Climb - Knight * Adventurer Guildmaster * Stafan Hevish - Inspector * Blue Rose - Adventurer Group ** Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra ** Gagaran ** Evileye ** Tia ** Tina * Eight Fingers ** Hilma ** Cocco Doll ** Zero *** Succulent *** Davernoc *** Peysilian *** Malmvist *** Edström Trivia *The Kingdom drafts farmers to be soldiers in times of war, but the palace has trained soldiers to protect it. And they even have stronger soldiers (actual knights) to protect the inner section of Ro-Lente Castle. *The Palace Guards are almost always politically appointed, because one needs a recommendation from a noble in order to be considered for the job. They are skills with the sword because the nobles who recommended them are vouching for them and if something bad occurs then the noble's reputation is jeopardized, but even then they are still much weaker than Gazef's warrior troops and the King's knights. *The knights that protect the inner areas of Ro-Lente Castle are second or third sons of nobility. They are loyal, skilled and disciplined and also equipped with full steel plate armor. *The City Guard is worse than the Palace Guard. They are often ill-disciplined, unskilled and incompetent at keeping public order. The only notable difference between the City Guard and the average kingdom soldier (draftee) is that the City Guard is equipped with chain mail and spear, while the average soldier doesn't even equipped with any armor. * People join the City Guard mostly due to the fact that the City Guard is suppose to keep order in the city so they are not being send to the front lines. * The city guards are even weaker than the lowest rank Adventurers. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals